


Forsaken Paths

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Lance is an idiot, M/M, Major Character Injury, PINING KEITH, dreamscape, hints of galra keith, hunk is the best wingman, shiro is a concerned dad as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance have been spending more time together, and Keith's noticed his feelings for the Blue Paladin have advanced beyond what teammates should be...</p>
<p>Does Lance feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is my first Klance [ _and frankly, Voltron_ ] fic, and it was a crazy idea that I thought of at 3am waiting for the Zag site to upload [ _the first time..._ ]. I pitched the idea to [Mari](http://mardimari.tumblr.com/) at said crazy hour, and she thought it was a good idea... So I wrote this, and hope you like how I described the Paladins of Voltron!
> 
> There is **swearing** , **blood mention** , some **sexual innuendos** , and I use _she/her_ pronouns for the lovely Pidge.
> 
> I've always considered Pidge/Katie mainly as a girl, even if she dresses as a boy to attend classes at the Garrison. It's canon that she "owned up to who she really is", and have no problems with other fics using " _they/them_ " pronouns for Pidge. I just choose not to. I've also always considered the various lions to be lionesses' [ _no manes_ ], so I use " _she/her_ " pronouns for them as well.

# Forsaken Paths 

Keith wasn’t sure if there was a specific moment that he’d fallen for the Blue Paladin… It was most likely an amalgamation of all things _Lance_ that clued him in; the way his eyes shone when he made someone laugh, how he cocked his hip when he showed off, the animated way he described a story… All of these things and more made Keith drawn to the unique person that was Lance.

He started looking forward to the time they spent together, and even went out of his way to find Lance. At first, Lance thought Keith was just trying to one up him in some way, but when he kept coming back… Lance started to open up a little more. He shared some of his memories of home, how much he missed Earth, and his fear that this stupid war with Zarkon would never end. Keith was always there to listen, even if he didn’t fully comprehend most of what Lance was describing.

They were sitting in Lance’s room, which was almost identical to his own, but with Lance’s own personalization; there were a few photos on the wall above his bed, his bed was unmade, and there were papers strewn all over his desk. They were both seated beside each other on the bed, covers pushed behind them, thighs almost brushing, and Lance was recalling some story with his family.

“...and then she just fell in!” Lance broke out laughing, and glanced over at his fellow Paladin. He broke off suddenly, and sighed. “C’mon, Keith! That was funny!”

“I guess I just didn’t find it as funny. Then again, I wasn’t there. Or you’re a terrible story-teller.” he retorted with a raised brow.

Lance gasped theatrically, “My story-telling is _legendary_ , I tell you! Long after we are dead ‘n’ gone, people will speak of my heroic tales!”

“They’ll only speak of an idiot and his need to be the center of attention…” Keith muttered, smirking slightly.

“Whatever,” the brunette retorted, waving his hand about dismissively. “If you think my stories are bad, tell me some more about yourself. I hardly know anything about you.”

Keith peered up through his hair at Lance. “I thought we’ve been bonding?” he questioned.

“Yeah, we have, but…” Lance pursed his lips slightly, thinking. “I still want to know more about you. What’s your family like? What’s your favourite colour? Why’d you get kicked out of the Garrison? What’s something you’ve never told anyone before?”

Keith felt his eyes widen at the onslaught of questions. “Uhh, I don’t know? Red. Not following the rules, and you’ll have to be more specific?” he rattled off with his fingers, holding Lance’s gaze.

“Fine, Mr. Oblivious,” Lance huffed, and tore his gaze away from the man beside him. “What happened to your family? You never talk about them, and when we left Earth, you were in that shack--”

“Why do you think I was in the middle of the desert in the first place?” Keith interrupted, and glared down at his hands.

“Uhh… I was gonna ask you about that, too, actually…”

“I don’t remember my family.” Keith started, wringing his hands slightly. “Don’t really know who they were, actually. So I’ve been bumping around from place to place for as long as I can remember.” he said quietly, clenching his hands. “The last family I was with helped me get to the Garrison… But that was it, and everyone just sort of gave up on me. I was on my own after that, since everyone thought I’d be a legal adult by the time I got out.”

Lance reached over and tried to unclench Keith’s hands, tutting slightly. “Well, you have a family now. All of _us_. We aren’t ever gonna give up on you.”

Keith let Lance maneuver his hands out of their clenched state, flushing slightly. “Really?”

“Really,” the Blue Paladin confirmed.

The Red Paladin shifted in his seat, working over his next options in his head; brush Lance’s final question off, lie, tell him the truth, or walk out now. All of the options had varying degrees of backlash, but… One had a possibility of a better outcome. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered “I really like you, Lance.”

Lance froze beside him, jaw dropping, and stared at the raven-haired boy beside him. “Woah, Keith, I…” he stuttered out, still gaping. “I… I don’t feel the same way.”

Keith was moving away before he fully registered what Lance had said. He heard Lance call out to him, stuttering out some form of apology, but Keith was already out the door and down the hall by the time Lance moved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After retreating to his room to sulk for a while, Keith made his way down to the training deck to take some of his frustration out on the Gladiator. He started at the lowest training sequence and made his way up through the ranks until he was breathing too hard to fight properly anymore. With a soft “end training sequence”, he plopped down on the floor, dropping his bayard beside him. He heard the doors whoosh open, and footsteps echoed in the large room.

“Hey,” Hunk called out, and ambled towards where Keith was sitting. “Dinner’s gonna be ready soon, you coming down?”

“Not hungry…” he replied, turning his gaze down to his discarded bayard. He didn’t want to have to face Lance quite so soon.

“You skipped lunch, man. You must be hungry.” Hunk chided, and bent down to try to catch Keith’s gaze. “Who are you avoiding?”

“Who says I’m avoiding anyone?” he snapped, glaring up at the Yellow Paladin.

Hunk raised his hands in surrender, and leaned back slightly. “You only hide away in here when you’re trying to avoid Lance. It was worth asking. That, and I haven’t seen Lance since breakfast either…” he paused, and squinted at Keith accusingly, “Did something happen between you two?”

Keith hunched forward, his shoulders drooping. “I said something to Lance, and he took it _pretty_ badly…” he mumbled out.

“You finally told him that you liked him, didn’t you?” Hunk questioned.

Keith’s head snapped up, shock written plainly on his features.

Hunk chuckled dryly, “You weren’t that subtle about it. Just because Lance is blind when it comes to you doesn’t mean the rest of us are.” he reached out and grasped Keith’s shoulder reassuringly. “He’ll come around, he never holds a grudge. But for the record; I hope it works out between you two.”

Keith felt his cheeks heat up at the bigger man’s words. He mumbled out a soft “thanks”.

Hunk stood up, and smiled down at the Red Paladin. “I’ll bring food to your room after dinner so you don’t have to see him quite yet. Will you be back there in half an hour?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll do much more training tonight.” he said, grabbed his bayard, and stood up. “ _Really_ , thanks Hunk. I know he’s been your friend for a while…”

Hunk huffed, and shook his head. “Since I’ve been his friend for so long, I know that people sometimes need a break from his… Quirks. I totally understand that you need some space from him for a while. But… Try to talk to him soon, ok?”

Keith hummed an affirmation, and followed Hunk off the training deck. They parted ways, one to the private quarters, and the other to the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, there was a new mission. Allura had received a distress beacon from a nearby planet requesting military assistance against Zarkon’s forces. Their planet apparently housed a rare material that the Galra had not seen the likes of, that they wanted to experiment with. Team Voltron immediately set their focus to battle plans for protecting the planet from the surface, to attack as the enemy swarmed through the atmosphere.

“Now remember! The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need; we cannot turn our back on this planet!” Allura reminded them, as she tied her snowy locks back. “So we must be vigilant to keep the battle away from the capital city, yet still surprise Zarkon’s forces before they get too far in.”

“The green lion can attack from above, once they’re out of cloud cover.” Pidge announced, uncrossing her arms. “That way, if any try to retreat I can send them back down.”

“That sounds like a good plan, Pidge.” Shiro smiled, clenching his hand slightly. “We’ll just have to take out as many as we can.” he paused, and turned towards Keith. “But it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have a team set to head down to protect the overlord, one of the few who knows the uses of the material the Galra want.”

Keith nodded, “I can stick closer to the capital, be ready to head down if need be.”

“Good,” Coran called from his spot at the control panel, “But Lance should be your backup down there. You can’t go down alone.”

“Why can’t I?” Keith protested, turning to face the ginger. “His lion has more use up in the air than grounded.”

“My bayard is good for giving backup from a distance.” Lance interrupted, not meeting Keith’s gaze. “So if things go south, you’ll have me as backup.”

“Coran makes a good point. It’s settled then; Lance and Keith will be the team to go down and protect the overlord should things not go according to plan.” Shiro stated, with a tone of finality.

Hunk shifted uneasily from his spot beside Lance. “So… We’re just going down there and waiting for the Galra to show up?”

“Apparently there have been a few minor attacks on random civilized areas on the planet.” Allura tapped the screen in front of her a few times, bringing up a visual of the planet. The planet was a vibrant purple colour, with varying shades of blue scattered across the surface. There were red dots littering areas close to the center of the planet. “The red dots are where small teams have hit, then retreated without causing much damage. But their numbers are increasing, and the civilians are worried.”

“Don’t worry, Princess.” Lance smirked, and cocked his hip. “We’ll make sure the Galra don’t get this material to probably use against us. Who knows, maybe the overlord will take a liking to us and give us some!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Lance.” Pidge huffed, shaking her head. “If they don’t want the Galra to have it, they probably don’t want to share it at all.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It didn’t take the Galra long to invade the planet.

The Paladins were barely situated in their positions before Pidge’s voice filtered through the comms: “ _Incoming!_ ”

“ _Already?!_ ” Lance exclaimed.

“ _Everybody focus._ ” Shiro calmly stated. “ _We’ve beat these guys before, and we will again. We just have to stay focused and work as a team!_ ”

“Yes sir.” Keith mumbled, eyes darting back and forth between the Galra ships coming through the clouds. He pushed Red forward, and started blasting at the ships. He saw Blue follow out of the corner of his eye, but focused ahead at the steadily advancing ships.

It was soon obvious that they were drastically outnumbered. No matter how many Galra ships they shot down, more took their place, with surplus.

“ _Lance, Keith!_ ” Shiro called, still blasting Galra ships down, “ _You two need to head down and protect the overlord; they’ll undoubtedly make their way down to him soon._ ”

“ _Alright,_ ” Lance gritted out, shooting an ice beam at a pack of ships getting too close to Hunk’s flank. “ _I’ll be right behind you, Keith._ ”

“Roger that.” he affirmed, and sped down towards the crest in the hill where the overlord was hidden.

Keith landed Red at the edge of the wooded area, and rushed out of his lion. He saw Lance land, and took off ahead of him to where they left the overlord hidden before the attack started. He motioned for Lance to take cover behind a large rock, to act purely as backup. Lance looked unpleased about it, but didn’t argue. Keith took a defensive stance in the open, bayard drawn, and waited.

Keith didn’t know how long he was standing there, in a defensive position. He was just about to straighten up, when an enemy soldier broke through the bushes to the left. With a violent slash downwards, Keith stopped the soldier’s advance, and turned to face the next attacker. He heard a shot, and the Galra went down. Keith peeked back to Lance’s position, to find him smirking slightly, gun cocked, his eyes tightened in concentration.

Suddenly, a large Galra soldier jumped out, but he was different than the rest; he was all around larger, with less armour, and brandished a long, thin pike. The tip glowed purple, and seemed to sizzle with dangerous energy. Lance shot at the new foe, but the shot was deflected by a quick flick of the pike. Keith grimaced, and launched himself at the new attacker, ignoring the noise of protest from behind him.

It was like fighting the Gladiator all over again, but with the difficulty set at level six; Keith could hardly keep up with the stabs, slashes, and swipes the bastard aimed at him. He could hear Lance firing shots at various other Galra, protecting Keith’s back while he had the battle of his life in front of him. He could feel power emanating between them from the pike’s tip, and tried to avoid the tip at all costs.

Keith gained the upper hand when he pushed the soldier back; he’d stumbled and looked ready to retreat. Keith raised his bayard, ready to strike--

**Pain.**

That was the next thing Keith registered, coming from his side. He gasped, and dropped his bayard. The Galra bastard smiled, and pulled his pike out savagely, before raising it above his head to strike again--

To be shot down by multiple shots from Lance’s bayard.

Keith dropped to the ground, hugging his side tightly. The edges of his vision were tinged red. It felt like lead was flowing through Keith’s veins, pulling him down. He tried to lift his hands to get a look at the wound, but couldn’t move his arms.

Lance suddenly appeared in Keith’s line of sight. “Keith! Keith, buddy, are you ok?” he asked frantically, kneeling down in front of the Red Paladin. “C’mon, man, talk to me!”

“H-hurts…” Keith mumbled out, wincing slightly. He tried to lift his hands again, with no success; it was like his body was working against him.

“Here…” Lance whispered, and gently pried Keith’s hands from his side. He gasped as soon as he saw the wound, and gently pushed Keith’s hands back.

“Bad, is--isn’t it?” Keith questioned, and tried to stand. He gritted his teeth, and tried to push past the pain by getting his legs under him.

The Blue Paladin pushed his teammate back down, eyes wide. “Woah, what do you think you’re doing? You were already stupid enough to get stabbed by a glowing stick, you’re not going anywhere on your own.”

“Stupid? I was trying to protect you and the overlord!” he snapped, and brushed the other man’s hand away. “I’ll be fine to pilot the red lion.”

“You can’t be serious.” Lance deadpanned, glaring at Keith. “There is no way you’re leaving here in your lion; I’ll get you back to the Castle of Lions myself.” he stood, positioned himself beside Keith, and pulled Keith’s free arm around his shoulders. “Allura?”

“ _We’ll get a healing pod ready for when you two get here._ ” she responded calmly. “ _But his vitals are dropping, you’d better move quick._ ”

“Shit!” Lance swore, and looped his arm around the injured man beside him, before hoisting him up.

Keith groaned in pain, and tightened his hand to the wound at his side. He was starting to feel woosy, and leaned heavily on Lance as they made their way back to the lions. 

Blue was already crouched, waiting for them. They quickly scrambled inside. Lance deposited Keith on the floor beside his pilot’s chair, and immediately launched Blue in the air.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith whispered, peering up at the brunette beside him. “If I don’t make it through this--”

“Don’t talk like that,” Lance snapped, and pushed Blue to go faster. “You’re gonna be fine, everything’s going to be fine. We’re gonna get you to a healing pod, and when you wake up we are going to sit down and have a ta--”

Keith passed out before hearing the rest of what Lance was trying to say.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith was walking down a random hallway in the Castle of Lions; he squinted at the walls to try to decipher where he was, with no luck. He picked a path and just stuck with it. He was bound to recognize something eventually, right?

After walking for a while, he came across Pidge walking down the hallway. She had her head down, staring at some sort of tablet in her hands, mumbling to herself. “Hey, Pidge!” he called, waving.

Pidge took one look at him, and _bolted_ back the way she came.

Keith stopped in his tracks, hand frozen mid-wave. _She must have just forgotten something_ , he rationalized. _It can’t be me._ He shrugged, and continued down the hallway, picking a different path than the one Pidge disappeared down.

He ended up by the kitchen, by some miracle, with no idea how he got there in the first place. Hunk was humming some tune while standing at the counter preparing dishes for everyone. Keith walked in, and stopped beside Hunk. “This looks good, Hunk! What is it?” he questioned.

“Well, I’ve done some more experimenting, and this should taste like-- _eek_!” he shrieked, jumping away from Keith once he saw who it was.

Hunk looked so _shocked_ that Keith took a step back, eyes wide. He wasn’t sure what to say in this.... Odd situation, so he just walked out, as confused as he was when he walked in.

He kept wandering around, no real destination in mind, mulling over his teammates’ reactions to seeing him. _Did I say something to them? Did I offend them accidentally?_ He had no idea why his teammates were acting that way.

Keith eventually found himself on some observation deck he’d never been to before. He stopped a step in front of the glass separating him from space, peering out at the various stars. There was a kaleidoscope of vibrant colours in front of him, but they were all faded at the edges of his vision… **_What_** _was happening??_

He heard footsteps enter the deck behind him, and a soft gasp leave someone’s lips unintentionally. Keith turned, meeting the gaze of a _horrified_ Lance.

Keith opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but was cut off by Lance activating his bayard, and aimed it at Keith.

Lance’s target lifted his hands in surrender, and backed into the glass behind him. “Lance!” he exclaimed, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t talk to me, Galra scum!” he shouted, and stepped closer, bayard still aimed. “How’d you get on this ship?”

_Galra scum?_ Keith’s gaze flickered all over Lance’s face, trying to find the answer in his expression. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Have you not looked in a mirror recently?” he gritted out, eyes narrowed at the raven-haired boy.

Keith slowly turned to peer at his reflection in the glass, and saw--

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith awoke stumbling from the cryopod, right into a strong pair of arms. He blinked blearily, before recognizing the chest he was propped up against.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Shiro mumbled, smiling. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure yet…” he replied, rubbing his eyes. He stepped out of Shiro’s embrace shakily, before plopping down on the steps in front of the pods. “What happened?”

“Well…” Shiro began, and sat down beside Keith. “After Lance dropped you off in a cryopod, he came back down to help us fend off the Galra fleet. We managed to fight them off thanks to his help. And you and Lance kept the overlord safe, so he was able to return to the capital. We’re heading off again tonight, everyone wanted to wait until you were awake before we started moving.”

Keith nodded, peering up at Shiro. “How long was I in there?”

“Four days.”

“ _Four days???_ ” Keith jumped up, and stared down at the older man. “Lance was only in there for _one day_ when he was injured after the castle attack! Why was I in there for so long?”

“We aren’t exactly sure… Lance told us what the weapon looked like, and he told us that you had trouble controlling your limbs after you were stabbed.” He paused, and clenched his metal hand absent-mindedly. “Coran suspected you were poisoned by the pike tip; that’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Keith lifted the bottom of the garb he was in, peering at where the stab wound was. It had healed over from his time in the healing pod, but was still bumpy and a vicious red colour. He ran his thumb over the top of his hipbone, and grimaced. He pulled the shirt back down, and asked, “Where’d Red? Lance didn’t let me pilot her back here…”

“And with good reason! You passed out long before you two made it to the Castle of Lions, apparently. Lance brought you back in Blue, and carried you to a healing pod. Red followed you two back here, she’s in her bay now.”

Keith flushed at Shiro’s words. Lance _carried_ him here, like some helpless damsel?

“If you’re looking for Lance, he’s back in his room.” Shiro smiled knowingly, and stood, clapping Keith on the shoulder. “He spent a lot of time here after we came back. Pidge told him he was starting to smell, so he left to take a shower and change.”

Keith smiled slightly, and nodded. “Thanks, Shiro. I should go see him.”

“I hope you two can work things out.” he said, smirking, and stepped back.

Keith stumbled out of the room, using the wall for a bit of a support. He still didn’t have full control of his legs, but made his way to the private quarters. He pondered changing into his normal clothes first, as he was still wearing the tight white garb from the cryopod, but decided against it. He really needed to talk to Lance.

When Keith made it to Lance’s room, he knocked softly. He heard no answer from inside, and knocked again, louder the second time.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming Hunk!” he called, stomping over to the door. “I heard what you said before, and I promise I’ll talk to him when he wakes-- **_Keith!!_** ” Lance exclaimed, and practically tackled the man in front of him in a hug.

The Red Paladin broke out in a smile, hugging the lankier man back. “Hey, Lance. Take it easy on me.”

The Blue Paladin released him like he’d burned him, and stepped back slightly. “Right! Sorry! Oh my god, how are you feeling?”

Keith couldn’t help but stare at Lance’s _very naked chest_ , still a bit damp from the shower he must have had. “I, uh..” he mumbled out, and swallowed thickly. “I’m feeling alright. It’s gonna scar, though.” Keith tore his gaze from Lance’s body to look at the floor between them, thumbing the bottom of his shirt absentmindedly.

“I wondered if it would… No more swim trunks for you, huh?” Lance cracked dryly, before hunching slightly. “Can I… Uhh, can I see it?” he questioned quietly, unsure of himself.

Keith shrugged, and lifted up the hem of the shirt up to expose the stab wound to Lance.

The brunette hissed under this breath, and leaned forwards, examining it closer. He slowly brought his hand forwards, and peered up at Keith questioningly. When no response was given, he brushed his thumb lightly against Keith’s hip.

Keith released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as soon as Lance touched him. Lance’s hand was so warm against his skin, and Keith practically melted in his grasp.

“Fuck, Keith, what were you thinking?” Lance whispered incredulously, and stood up straighter, removing his hand from Keith’s hip.

Keith threw his arm out vaguely, then ran it through his hair, frustrated. “I don’t know, Lance! What was I supposed to do, back away?”

“Yes!” Lance shrieked, moving slightly closer to Keith. “You were supposed to back off, and not take on some crazy fighter with a pike twice the height of you!”

Violet eyes rolled sarcastically, before he blurted out “I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t think things were going to end the way they did!” he gestured vaguely again, before continuing, “I thought I could get the pike away from him, I was trying to protect you and you were shooting at him and that bastard deflected bullets like they were _nothing_ and--”

Suddenly Lance’s lips were pressed against his, and Keith froze, shocked.

Lance leaned back, and his gaze flicked all over Keith’s shocked features. “I guessed wrong, didn’t I? You _hate_ me now, I knew it--”

“Did you mean it?” Keith interrupted, and brought his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek softly.

Blue eyes widened at the question, “Did I mean it? Of course I did or else I wouldn’t’ve--”

This time it was Keith’s turn to shut Lance up by kissing him. Their second kiss was much better than their first, more coordinated and reciprocated on both sides. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist gently, and Keith brought his free hand up to cup the side of Lance’s neck.

Keith was the first to pull away, but just enough to catch his breath. He smiled up at Lance’s flushed complexion, and Lance returned the smile somewhat breathlessly.

“So…” Keith started, bringing his hand down to Lance’s side. “Do you usually greet Hunk half naked? Should I be worried?”

Lance broke out laughing, and buried his head in Keith’s neck. “No, this isn’t a staple. But _someone_ was eager to see me and didn’t let me put a shirt on.”

“Mmm, do you have to?”

“I should, if we’re going to tell everyone that you’re feeling better.” Lance sobered, and straightened back up, “You should also put more clothes on; you’re practically naked. It’s giving me nasty thoughts…”

“It _is_ , is it?” he mumbled seductively, and latched his lips to Lance’s jaw, smiling at the gasp he pulled from him.

Lance used his grip on Keith’s hips to push him away slightly, face a full-blown blush. “I’m sorry I made us wait, that it took for you to get injured for me to recognize my stupid feelings.” he apologized, and hung his head. “We could’ve been doing this a lot sooner.”

“You’re right,” Keith agreed, with a raised brow. “We could’ve. But now we have all the time in the world.”

“We do.” he paused, thinking, before adding, "So, what are we?"

Keith pondered the question for a moment, before shrugging. "Do we have to label this right now?"

"No. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Keith smiled again, and brought both of his arms up to wrap around Lance's neck. "I'm happy."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this! It's my longest one-shot yet, but I have to say that I'm pretty proud of it! [Mari](http://mardimari.tumblr.com/) came up with the title " ** _Alone_** " for me, but I thought it was a bit too common... So I came up with " ** _Forsaken Paths_** " based off of her idea. It was called " ** _Something Voltron Related???_** " for the longest time...
> 
> If you're interested in following me, I reblog a lot of _Voltron_ , _Klance_ , _Miraculous Ladybug_ , and _Legend of Zelda_ stuff! I am  
> [winter-and-little-brunettes](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), so feel free to look me up!


End file.
